Behind the Autograph
by OutspokenSilence
Summary: Klavier's real life, not the one made up by the media. It's not as great as it seems. Contains different yaoi pairings, but is Gavincest central
1. Chapter 1

Hallo guys! My Organization XIII fanfic has been put on hold for this 'un.

Hope you enjoy. 8D

Klavier had always loved his brother.

Of course, as a child, he had just looked up to him. His brother was the hand that pulled him up when he fell, his brother was the one who kissed his wounds and made the pain suddenly disappear. His brother was his hero, the person he wanted to imitate.

It took until his teenage years, the years filled with raging hormones and anxiety for him to realise it was more than began to realise that he was seeing his brother in a different way. Kristoph Gavin was no longer a hero, a helper, he was an unreachable possession.

The hairstyle,the manner, the idea of becoming a prosecutor, all spawned from Klavier's want of his brother. It pained him when they grew further and further apart, each of them going their own ways. Kristoph changed for the worst, the admirable aspects of his personality all but disappearing to the naked eye. But Klavier could sense it, he could still sense his brother's inner child of sorts, the Kristoph whom he had fallen in love with.

Years past, Klavier hoping his brother would just say something, something to give him a clue as to HIS feelings. However, none of the words the young Gavin brother wanted to hear were ever spoken. In fact, the only good words his brother spoke were of Phoenix Wright, a defense attorney who later became an ex-attorney, who was his brother's closest companion.

Klavier didn't show he disliked the attention his brother gave this man, focusing all his pent up emotion into his songs. The Gavinners sold millions of albums, they rose to the top of the charts, but none of that made him happy. Of course, he faked it for his fans, Klavier had always been proud of his ability to fool others, another thing he had learnt from Kristoph...

Defendant Lobby No.3, November 16th 2:15 pm

Kristoph squirmed at the touch, his back pressed heavily against the wooden door of the closet. Stray strands of hair fell across his face as he gasped for air. His whole formal lawyer composure had gone down the drain as he now whimpered like a small child. No one else saw this side of him..except..

A soft laugh escaped someone elses lips, and this someone else was the one pleasuring the prosecutor so...

"Shh..Kristoph..someone'll hear you..." Phoenix Wright whispered, in his sing-song voice, before returning to his 'job'. They only had about ten minutes or so before Justice returned to try and win the case against Payne. Kristoph was just there for support, same for Phoenix. Or at least that's what they'd told each other when they'd bumped into each other in the corridor. A few minutes later, they had ended up in the tiny, cramped closet..

"Oh shut up.." the prosecutor hissed in reply, which soon turned into a quiet long slender fingers grabbed onto the doorframe as he was sure his legs might buckle.

Their relationship hadn't always been like used to be simple, they used to meet up for dinner, catch up on what the other had done with their lives. Soon, their meetings had taken a completely different 'd kept it hidden from Klavier, Phoenix had kept it hidden from Trucy. The fact no one knew of these sexual encounters made them all the more enjoyable...

That was when they heard the lobby door slam open, and a very familair voice practising his 'Chords of Steel' along with another familiar girl's voice. Kristoph's eyes widened, his fingers gripping tighter onto the wood of the doorframe. As the voices got closer, louder, Kristoph grabbed the ex-attorney's head and pushed him away from him.

With deft hand movements he zipped his trousers back up, before moving to twirl his hair back into its famous his glasses, he turned on the spot, ready to open the door and leave, before he felt hands snake around his waist. Phoenix's hot breath tickled his ear as he tried to break away.

"I love you..."

A small smirk spread across the prosecutor's lips before he grabbed the door handle, Phoenix's arms leaving his left the room, closing the door quickly behind him, his student of sorts practically leaping across the room to talk to him.

"!" Apollo called as he made his way across the room, Trucy pattering along beside him. " How did I do? Do you think I can prove them innocent?" he asked, a youthful grin on his face.

Kristoph reassembled his composure, he stood up straight, a warm smile on his lips. "You did well, Justice.I'm sure you can get the not guilty verdict, it's the truth after all. I can't be biased can I? I have a choice between my student and my brother, and only one has come to the right answer." he said with a chuckle, before walking away, his smile fading.

He never watched his brother in court, infact, he had hardly anything to do with the younger Gavin sibling. They lived in the same house, that was all. His brother seemed contented with playing his rock music and flirting with the frauleins, it wasn't like he wasn't a small child anymore.

Gavinners' Hangout, November 16th 2:55pm

"Ach! Daryan! You are playing the chord wrong!" Klavier sighed, leaning over and shoving a sheet of music in the guitarist's face. It was a new song, he had every right not to play it perfectly, but Klavier expected perfection and brilliance from his band, all the time.

"I'd like to see you try better!" Daryan barked back, displaying his sharp canines. There was something animalistic about the guitarrist, something that often turned people away, although maybe his quick temper and decisiveness was good for being a detective? Klavier didn't know, but it made arguing with the other male extremely difficult.

The blond let out another exassperated sigh as the oddly-dressed male attempted to, seemingly, attack the strings of his guitar to produce the right sound. Daryan was one of the best guitarrists around, and the closest thing Klavier Gavin had to a friend. There was even something a little endearing about how stressed the guitarrist got before a show, or even a recording.

"Ugh, I can't do it..." the guitar playing detective groaned as he threw himself back onto the chair, tossing the guitar absent mindedly next to him. He then turned to Klavier, a nervous smile on his lips. The Gavin's expression, in contrast, was an annoyed pout. It took a couple of drinks down his neck for Klavier to start to see the funny side of things with Daryan.

Three bottles of beer later and the singer was up for at this time of day would be seen as part of the rock star lifestyle, but it didn't happen very often. Only when he was annoyed at Daryan, or entertaining frauleins..The thing was, the frauleins didn't really entertain him, it was just to preserve his rock god image...

Next thing he knew, he felt a hand running up his shirt, he didn't resist at first, simply concentrating on drinking from the new bottle of took a couple of seconds for it to register before the singer recoiled slightly, pushing himself back into the sofa. "Daryan...?" he mumbled in his thick German let out a quiet gasp as he was pushed back onto the sofa,Daryan now straddling him. It must have been the alcohol, but he felt no need to get away...

He got no reply, just the detective's hands moving down his shirt, unbuttoning it was going on? Daryan had never done anything like this before...whatever he was doing. As Daryan's hand touched his skin, he was jolted back to reality, pushing the other male off with a sudden burst of strength.

"What are you doing?!" Klavier cried, practically leaping up, his heavy Gavviners necklace hitting his chest as he did so. His face was flushed, both from the alcohol and Daryan's startling he turned his head to face his 'friend', he was faced by a creepy smirk.

"What's the matter? You already told me girls bore you..." the strangely dressed man replied, that weird, almost shark-like grin still on his lips. Those thin, cruel lips. A hand darted out, pulling Klavier back down onto Daryan's lap, the blond squirming as he felt something dig into him.

" You...You..." Klavier stuttered, his face burning up from embaressment and frustration as he tried to get couldn't, he felt drowsy. Had Daryan drugged him? That was his first and only assumption as the shark-man's fingers trailed across his stomach, the blond letting out a feeble whimper.

"What about me?" Daryan hissed, as Klavier's head throbbed. He couldn't stop the dark-haired male from unzipping his trousers as he passed out, his head falling back to Daryan's shoulder.

Gavviners' Hangout, November 16th 4:45pm

Klavier opened his eyes slowly,his head throbbing. His cheeks felt wet, his eyes sore, everything was painful. Looking around he realised he was still lying on the Gavviner's sofa, sprawled at an odd angle, his pants and trousers pulled on roughly. As he tried to sit up, he gritted his teeth, a numbing pain running all the way up his spine. Tears rose to his eyes and he brought his knees to his chest, knocking Daryan's guitar onto the floor.

For the first time in years, he let the tears flow freely. His body shook violently as he cried into his knees, choking slightly on his own tears. He had promised himself, no matter how many frauleins, or anyone, threw themselves at him, he wouldn't sleep with them. Pretending he did was simple, he paid them to tell the press, but that just made more frauleins come knocking on his door.

He didn't want any old frauleins with the long hair and curvy , he had promised himself that he would save himself for the one person he wanted more than anyone else in the world, even if it meant years. Daryan had ruined that promise,ruined one of the only parts of his life that Klavier actually controlled. His gaze drifted to the guitar he had kicked to the floor. Now he was going to ruin part of Daryan's life...

Standing up sent a shock of pain through his body, so did bending over to grab the guitar by the neck. Still blinded by his tears, he swung it round, smashing the instrument against the wall. He relished the sound as if smashed and he carried on battering it against the brick until it smashed into pieces.

He staggered backwards, as if admiring his work as he let the mess of an instrument fall to the floor. He slipped as he did so, falling into something solid, something which had not been there before. A rough hand pressed against his face and pushed him to the floor, Klavier crying out as he felt something crack. The same rough hand wrenched the neck of the guitar from his own hand and smacked his round the face with it, a trickle of blood pouring from the blond's nose.

"What the fuck?!" Daryan roared, still brandishing the guitar's smashed neck in one hand. The dark haired male's eyes were wide with fury as he stepped closer to Klavier,clenching his fist so hard that was was left of the guitar's neck smashed in two.

Klavier shivered as he lay there, trying desperately to scramble away. To no avail. Daryan simply reached down and scooped him up by his necklace, the heavy metal digging into the back of the singer's neck. No sound came from Klavier's lips, he was silenced, with fear? He was truly scared of this man, this was more terrifying than anything he'd ever faced. His friend, his companion, was now damaging him emotionally and physically.

Daryan simply smirked as he watched the blonde lay there , he'd been taught his lesson. No one messed wish Daryan and escaped unscathed. They both stayed stock still for a minute or two, before a Gavviners song blared out from seemingly nowhere. The darker haired man gave a sigh and picked his phone from his pocket, moving away from Klavier before even checking the screen.

The singer hardly dared move as the guitarrist left the hangout, slamming the door behind soon as he heard footsteps going down the stairs, he let out a whimper, his hand moving straight to his top lip to wipe the blood away. He'd always trusted Daryan, he'd been the only person willing to take the job as his guitarrist. Now, he was just going to have to fake that trust in front of the public, they had to appear to be at least friends.

There were going to be bruises tomorrow. He'd have to be careful in court. A little bit of concealer should do..but this was nothing compared to the way his life was going to spiral out of control. This was soon put right to the back of his mind, the day his brother was proven guilty of the murder of Shadi Smith...

Please R & R.

Sankyew. D


	2. Chapter 2

Yay, Chapter Two. 8D

May the angst continue. D

* * *

Klavier had watched him being dragged away, the metal handcuffs being latched onto his wrists. He had looked so calm up on the stand, denying anything to do with the murder. It was only when the singer saw his brother now, that he saw his face contorted with a mix of rage and fear. Kristoph Gavin, arrested? For murder no less?

How Klavier wished he could turn back time. This was all Phoenix Wright's fault, he was determined it was. That man had corrupted his brother, shaping him into someone completely different.If his brother had never met the attorney, if his brother had never met Phoenix Wright...then maybe Klavier could have had his chance, had his chance to say exactly what was on his mind.

Now there was nothing he could do. Even though he and his brother hardly spoke to each other, he was always there, always there in the house, which comforted Klavier. The house would feel so empty without his elder brother's prescence, the presence which always felt so welcoming to him, even if it didn't to others.

Solitary confinement, one call a week. He doubted his brother would even dial his number, no, not Kristoph. He wouldn't hear from his brother, unless he visited. The one steadfast part of his life, being stripped from him because of a stupid action, something which should never have happened.

As he caught his brother's eye, he felt a pang in his chest. The look of rage was gone, it was now pure, animal fear.His brother's eyes seemed to be pleading him to get him out of this situation. Tears filled his own eyes as he knew there was nothing he could do, nothing to bring Kristoph back to him.

He turned away. People were watching. He couldn't be seen as weak. As he made his way out of the lobby he looked at the others who had remained behind. Apollo was fiddling with his bracelet nervously, chewing his lip. Typical. Herr Forehead was feeling bad about what he had done.

The most interesting reaction of all was that of Phoenix Wright. There was nothing. His deep brown eyes looked as blank as ever, his mouth almost in a perfect straight line. No reaction? Not even a little bit of confusion?

It had all happened so fast.

So unexpected.

So needless.

* * *

He'd managed to avoid Daryan all day, hanging around by the park. The frauleins had all garthered around him, but he'd ignored every single one. He wasn't going sign autographs, he wasn't going to talk to them. He was too busy waiting until one o' clock, the time he could visit Kristoph, and now that time had come.

He'd left his bike back home, it needed repairs anyway. At least if he walked to the prison, he had time to calm his nerves. Or at least try to.

One of the guards let him in, his stern look did nothing for the shivers that were running down the singer's spine. He didn't even get this nervous when he walked onto stage, infront of millions of people. Now, his heart felt like it was going to burst from his chest. Passing the cells, he stared straight ahead, ignoring the prisoners wolf-whistles and stares. The number of cells and prisoners lessened, until they reach an almost completely empty corridor.

There was a cell on the left, a bookcase lining the far wall. Taking a few steps forward, Klavier saw a plush red chair and in it was sat Kristoph, his long slender fingers turning over the pages of a book lazily. As the guard unlocked the door with a loud click, letting the door swing open, the older Gavin finally looked up from the bovel resting on his lap. He stared straight ahead, even as Klavier entered the cell. He was on edge.

As soon as the guard left however, whistling tunlessly as he strolled back down to his office, Kristoph's head turned slightly and he glanced at his brother over the top of his glasses. It was almost the same look he had given the younger Gavin brother when he had annoyed him during his studies. A vaguely intrigued yet irritated look.

Klavier was silenced, no words would leave his lips. He just shook, almost visibly, glancing down at the floor. His brother. Finally, he was with him again. How long would this last? Perhaps an hour if he bribed the guards.. Speaking to his own brother, the man he had grown up with definately shouldn't have been this hard.

" Good afternoon, Klavier." the older male spoke, breaking the silence. He pushed his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose, wrapping his fingers around the book. He stood and paced over to the bookcase, sliding the novel back into its appropriate place. His hand stayed there as he pushed the book in, his fingers still touching the spine. Still facing the bookcase he let out a sigh, before turning round to face his brother once again.

Klavier hadn't expected his brother to see so calm about all of this, especially after his reaction when they had carted him off.It was almost as though nothing had happened, he acted like this even on good days, like when he won a case.Although, even through his glasses, Klavier could see a hint of sadness in his brother's eyes.

" Um...um..bruder?" the younger of the two said quietly, finally finding his tongue it seemed.No, he couldn't say that. He wished he hadn't spoken at all. Trying desperately to come up with something to say, he made a huge error. " How are you?"

That had obviously struck a nerve. Kristoph's eyes twitched slightly and he moved to push his glasses up, that strange skull-like formation showing as he tensed his hand. It had always terrified Klavier, from when he'd first seen it at a young age. Kids had made fun of Kristoph for it, calling it his 'devil hand', but he'd never done anything but laugh the comments off. Back then, the older Gavin brother had been much more..agreeable.

His hand slammed onto the bookcase, one or two books spilling from the shelves. He glared up at his brother, his brow furrowed. " How do you think I am? I'm stuck here with a life sentence for murder!" he said quietly, looking back down. In fact, the fact he wasn't shouting made the situation all the more terrifying for Klavier. " A lawyer, a servant to the law, caged up like some animal! Now, do you think that was really an appropriate question...?" . His gaze had moved back down to the floor, his body shaking violently, strands slipping out from the twist he had in his hair.

Klavier had back up slightly, his fingers wrapping around the bars which trapped him in there with his enraged brother. His face had paled, his eyes wide. He'd made him angry, just like he'd made Daryan angry.He was pitiful, he couldn't protect himself from Daryan's advances, he had no true friends, and he was hopelessly in love with the one person he just couldn't have. With no warning, he just slipped to his knees, letting out a quiet moan as tears slipped out of his half-closed eyes. Why was all this happening to him? Why?

Kristoph didn't move for a few seconds, but his violent shaking stopped seemingly as soon as he heard his brothers tears. Stepping away from the bookcase, he let his hand fall back to his side before he crouched, picking up the books which had fallen. After collecting them and placing them back onto the shelf, he paced over to his brother slowly. He hadn't seen Klavier cry for years,it brought back memories...

He didn't look up, he just sobbed, gripping onto his hair angrily, willing himself to stop being so childish. No man his age should cry like this..He tensed up as he felt arms wrap around him, pulling him towards a body. Kristoph. Klavier closed his eyes, the tears still falling as he rested his head on his brother's chest, taking a deep breath as the familiar smell of cologne hit him. He could tell that Kristoph didn't feel very comfortable doing this, but it definately comforted him. At least he cared for him..

"Did I..make you cry?" the man holding him asked, basically demanding to know what else was wrong. Kristoph seemed to know whenever Klavier was keeping secrets, it was strange, but he didn't know of the biggest secret the younger man was hiding from him.

" No, no..it wasn't you.." Klavier half-lied, sobbing quietly. Should he tell Kristoph? He had already got angry enough a few minutes ago, he didn't want to get his brother irate once again. " Something happened with Daryan.." he added, looking down as he relished the fact that he had someone there to comfort him, and not just anyone,but the man he loved.

That was when Kristoph pulled away, holding onto Klavier's shoulders, looking straight into his eyes. There it was, the caring older brother look, the look that the rockstar hadn't seen for so many years... "He did things to you, didn't he?" he asked, making Klavier's breath hitch in his throat. The way he said it left much to be desired, but he knew that his brother was too polite to say it any other way.

Klavier opened his mouth to ask how his brother knew, but Kristoph always just _knew _things. Sometimes it was a little scary just how perfect his powers of deduction were, but that was obviously why he had decided to become a lawyer, so he could use his skills to help others. Was he still walking strangely? Was one of the wounds on his face still visible? Either way, Kristoph had figured out straight away and he looked...saddened.

" Are you still in pain?"he questioned, gripping a little tighter onto Klavier's shoulders. His face looked a little paler than usual, was that because of worry? He was about to add something more, his mouth opening slightly when he heard the guard call down from the corridor.

" Mr. Gavin, your time is up!"

The older brother's eyes narrowed and he reached into his trouser pocket. After a second or two he produced a vial of something, showing it to his brother. He leaned forwards, his warm breath brushing past the younger male's ear. " Tell him that if he messes with you again, I'll kill him myself.." he stated, before sliding the tiny bottle back into his pocket, standing up and stepped backwards to his chair.

The guard appeared, unlocking the door for Klavier, waiting for the boy to step out. The blonde did so, in a daze. As the door was shut behind him, he turned to see Kristoph smiling warmly at him. " Goodbye brother." he said, before sitting back down in his chair, staring into space.

* * *

Once again, please R&R.

Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

After visiting his brother, he'd gone straight back to the apartment he shared with Daryan. Gladly, the other didn't stop him between the door and his room. The lounge was deathly quiet, he couldn't even hear the other practicising in the studio next door. It was odd. Usually the elder male was cursing and throwing his 'precious' guitar around right about now.

It took him a few seconds to realise he was just stood in the doorway of his rather cluttered room, staring straight ahead. He'd spaced out again hadn't he? His sleep patterns had been ruined by his nervousness at seeing Kristoph again, and from the other male he shared this dump of an apartment with..

The previous night, Daryan had tried to force his way into the room at some ungodly hour in the had been obviously drunk, so drunk that after about an hour he'd just collapsed outside the door in a daze. Klavier wanted to block the things the raven-haired male had told him through the door out of his head...He was sick. A sick bastard. It was he who deserved to be locked up, not his dearest brother. Was it wrong he wanted his 'best friend' behind bars?

He shut the door quickly, locking it, even double checking that the lock had fully clicked into place. To tell the truth, he was scared of what Daryan would do if he even thought of leaving the door unlocked, let alone open. Ignoring the framed picture he had of himself and Kristoph that was lying on the desk, he threw himself down onto the bed. With a weak smile, he remembered the day when Kristoph had first announced he was going to be a lawyer. He'd sounded so excited, so happy, nothing like the Kristoph nowadays.

Kristoph Gavin. The name seemed so perfect as he muttured it under his breath. He rolled onto his back, staring up at the blank ceiling. It was wrong, he knew it was. Wrong to be in love with his brother, wrong to think about him every single night and day. Wrong to want to reach out and hold him close..

The long blond hair, the hairstyle he had tried to imitate. The slight smirk as he knew he was winning a case, those beautiful eyes. His creamy white skin. There was no part of his brother that Klavier disliked, to him, he had always been perfect. Now, however, the elder Gavin brother had many enemies, those who were glad he was in prison. Perhaps Phoenix Wright was one of those people?

Letting out a long sigh, he let his head fall back to the pillow, his eyes closing as he did so. How he wished this was all a dream. If only they could be back in their family home, back in the past, when Kristoph was the best brother anyone could wish for. He'd be there waiting when Klavier returned from school, sitting in the garden reading a book, the sun making his golden hair shine. The thing Klavier remembered the most clearly however was his smile. Kristoph had the most dazzling smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He must have fallen asleep, for when he opened his eyes, the room was bathed in moonlight. Sitting up slowly, he sighed. Sadly, it hadn't been a dream. This nightmare was real. They could never return to those years in the beautiful mansion they had once called could never stop Kristoph from making such a stupid mistake, and that hurt. It was the most painful experience of his life, perhaps even more saddening than when his father had passed away...

No, Kristoph was still alive. Even if he was far away, locked away from him, his love was still alive. A phone call once a week, that's all he needed. Just to hear Kristoph's voice, just to know he still thought about him too. Turning onto his side, he looked up at the photograph their mother had taken all those years ago. Kristoph was just a little shorter, with slick hair down to his shoulders, he was wearing a suit for some party or was wearing jeans, a t-shirt and a pair of sunglasses he had 'borrowed' off his brother. He smiled slightly at the ridiculous faces they were both pulling, although Kristoph looked a little more subdued.

Klavier reached up and took the photo in his hand, before bring it to his chest. His vision was blurred, he was trying not to cry. He had to learn to deal with this, this torment would last for years. Just as he moved to sit up, he heard a loud knock at the . Daryan wasn't in...Daryan wasn't in! With a quiet whimper he slid back until he was leaning against the wall, it gave him some comfort to know he was further away from the other male..

" Klavier. Open the door.."

That voice. His heart sank. He would even have been thankful to hear Herr Forehead's voice right now. Not him, what did he want now? He didn't reply, just hugged his knees to his chest. In a few minutes he would give up and leave, surely?

Something slammed against the door, Daryan's fist. Was he drunk again? No, his voice sounded too steady, he sounded in control. Another slam, this time the door shook,the lock clicking quietly. He was trying to break in! There was nowhere he could hide, the other knew he was in the blond could even think of opening the window and taking a leap, the crashing stopped.

The breath felt like it had been wrenched from his lungs, was that just the shock? Even if he made the tiniest sound, Daryan would know he was merely sat there, his eyes wide as he stared at the piece of wood blocking him from the friend he hated so much. For someone who was so strong, so confident, right now he felt like the most unimposing person in the world. Right now, jumping out the window seemed a perfect idea, running to the prison..running to his brother's welcoming arms. No, that was a stupid thought, he could stand up to Daryan...of course he could...

Footsteps, getting quieter. He'd gone. The guitarist had walked away into another room. Klavier stretched out his legs, his body shaking horribly as he let out a long sigh. What Daryan had done to him that night, he would probably never remember, but there was no way he was letting the other repeat it. His memory of that day was fragmented, chunks of it missing, all he knew was he could never trust the guitarrist ever again.

With that he shifted, laying back down on the bed again, assured that the lock was strong enough to keep the other from entering and disturbing his rest. His fingers curled around the picture frame, how he longed to be back there, back when that photo was being taken. How he longed to tell Kristoph exactly how much he meant to him, but how could he say something when there weren't enough words to decribe the way he felt?

His hormones had spiralled out of control when he had been a teenager, he'd done things in his room he shouldn't have done, had thoughts he shouldn't have had. But now, it didn't matter that this was 'wrong' in society. Now he just wished that Kristoph was with him in this bed, his angelic face relaxed as he slept next to him without a care in the world.

Klavier was so absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't hear the door click open. The pictures frame lay across his stomach as he stared up at the blank ceiling, his mind racing. His breath hitched in his throat as the bed sank next to him, Daryan had sat on the edge, removing the picture frame from the blond's bare stomach. The singer had no idea what to do, he just sat up quickly, his eyes widened. The other said nothing, just stared down at the photograph in his large hand.

" So, that's Kristoph?" the guitarrist questioned, seemingly just making conversation. Klavier just nodded, a vague noise escaping from his lips as his body tensed up. Even if this was just idle chit-chat, he felt so on edge around the other. The raven-haired male's hair was dripping cold water onto the sheet behind him, and he was wearing only a course he didn't feel safe.

Even though the detective hadn't seen the nod, he let the frame fall to the floor and Klavier was just a little too quick to react. A loud gasp escaped his lips before he shuffled back into the corner, the covers pooling around his feet. This was ridiculous, the Gavins weren't afraid of anyone...

"It's sick you know. Your obsession with him."

Those words hit him hard. To hear that from someone else, other than himself...He couldn't stand it. "Get out."

Daryan just snorted, getting up slowly, before turning back to the blonde. He'd done well, the singer looked in great inner turmoil. For some reason, this filled the guitarist with..joy? After a few moments of silence, broken only by a string of whispered words emerging from Klavier's lips, the raven-haired male left. The door slammed shut and the younger Gavin brother collapsed on the bed, all hope lost.


	4. Chapter 4

The cell was silent. The shape slumped in the chair made no noise other that the soft sounds of his breath. Visiting hours were almost over, only a few minutes remained. However, someone was stood at the bars, their form casting a shadow in the brightly lit room. They tried hard not to create any noise as they stood there, looking upon the slumbering figure.

Phoenix let out a sigh. He'd promised himself he wouldn't come back. This man would never hold the place in his heart which he once had but still, something drew him to Kristoph. A call from down the corridor brought his visit to an end and with reluctant steps he left the elder Gavin brother is peace, letting him slumber quietly.

That was the last time he would see Kristoph looking so calm, so gentle, so peaceful, the way he had used to be..

* * *

He slept well into the afternoon, his eyes fluttering open slowly as he heard the front door slam. Daryan had left,probably traipising off to buy a new guitar after he had smashed his old one on a wall in a fit of rage. It had only been a few days old, and Klavier had luckily managed to stay away for the irate guitarist for the rest of that day. The clothes he had been wearing the previous day were still on his form, and his hair was still styled onto one side. It was early enough to visit Kristoph, wasn't it?

Then he groaned, rolling over, the cold surface of the photo frame stuck under his body. Sitting up, he took the picture in his hands, taking a glance before setting it back down on the side table. Had it only been a day or so? Why did it feel as though he hadn't seen Kristoph for so long? For once, he didn't care about his own appearance, just exiting the room and heading to the front door. No one would see him clearly if he travelled there on his bike...

Slipping on his boots, he took a deep breath. What was he meant to say? He got so tongue-tied around his brother now, how could he tell him how he felt? No, he wouldn't say anything, just seeing him would be enough. It would have to be.

It didn't take long for someone to spot him, but it definately wasn't who he expected. He'd only reached the bottom step, the one with led to the street, when a figure approached him. His eyes narrowed. Phoenix Wright. What did he want? Couldn't he tell that the singer wanted to be alone?

" Klavier?" he questioned, following the blonde as he attempted to get onto his bike and speed away. This was the last person he wanted to talk to right now. He'd finally figured it out. Those times that Kristoph had gone out, those times he'd been away for days at a time, he'd been with the ex-attorney. He'd been out with this man instead of staying at home with his brother. That wasn't fair..

When Klavier gave up, turning to face the other, Phoenix's dull brown eyes widened. The younger Gavin looked so gaunt, like he hadn't eaten in days. He looked sick with worry, and there were a few faint bruises and cuts lining his jaw and neck.

"Yes?" the blonde spat, getting ready to start the ignition. It would only take him a few minutes to get there, but he didn't want this idiot holding him back. Phoenix shook his head, not wanting to argue with the other.

"Just be careful." he mumbled, before walking back in the direction of his home. Klavier watched him walk away, his brow furrowed. What did he mean? Shrugging it off, he set off, the engine purring as he sped along.

* * *

The corridor was freezing cold as the guard led him along it. He knew the way himself now, and the guard was walking so slowly.. After what seemed like a lifetime, they stopped, the man leading him unlocking the door to the cell. Klavier entered, shaking considerably. Just what had Phoenix meant?

" Good afternoon, Klavier.." Kristoph said quietly, from his spot in the centre of the room. He was sat in the chair, his legs draped over one side, a piece of paper held idly between two fingers. There was huge pile of books by his feet, as well as a half-empty bottle of nail varnish. How anyone could spend so long in there with only books to entertain themself was beyond Klavier's grasp, but Kristoph had always loved to read..

" H-hey, Kristoph..." he replied, glancing to the side. His fingers wrapped around the inside of the bars as he stood there, not sure whether to move closer or not. However, Kristoph decided that for him.

"Come here." the other ordered, his head turning slightly to stare straight over at his brother, who was pressed against the bars. Of course, Klavier obliged, if a little gingerly. He stopped directly in front of his brother, who had swung his legs round to sit normally in the chair. There was a long silence between the both of them, before Kristoph crumpled the piece of paper in his hand and tossed it down by his feet. " Phoenix told me that you haven't quite been yourself recently.."

His breath hitched in his throat. When had he told Kristoph this? How did he know? He'd only left the house a few times but, perhaps it was obvious. He did pass the scruffily-dressed male in the street quite often, and he had been ignoring his fans. Perhaps that was it..

Time stopped as he felt fingers wrap around his own and felt the gentle squeeze around them. " You can tell me anything.". He'd heard those words leave his brother's mouth so many times when he had been younger. Those times when he'd run home from school crying, just to fall into Kristoph's arms and tell him even the deepest of secrets. Not now however, he couldn't tell him anything..

Kristoph's hand still encompassed his own as he tried hard to hold back the tears of frustration. There was nothing he wanted to do more right now than tell him his feelings and to fall into his arms, just to feel his warmth. His hand tingled as he other released his grip, his fingers twitching as he almost reached out to grab the hand back. Before he could move to fulfill his needs, his brother had stood, their bodies dangerously close.

Hands trailed around his waist, pulling him close. A whine escaped from his lips, almost too quiet to hear. Was this really happening? He wasn't ready! He wasn't ready! He was tense as his brother's warm breath brushed past his ear, a shiver travelling down his spine, a shiver he tried to control. He could tell his brother had sensed it, his hands moving to make the hug feel less..intimate.

" Klavier, I just want you to know that whatever happens, I will always love you." With those words, nothing seemed real anymore. The younger blonde was sent into a daze, not even the warden opening the door with a loud clank brought him back down to earth. He didn't hear a word the man said as he drifted past, turning to face Kristoph as the door was shut behind him. His gaze was greeted with a warm smile and a wave, before the elder brother returned to his chair, picking a book from the huge tower he had formed.

"Love."

Did he mean it?

* * *

Sorry for the long wait...and the pile of fail I typed. .

Hobohodo had to make an appearance..otherwise putting him in chapter one was a little silly, ne?

Please review as usual guys. ^^ If you have any good ideas, I may add them into the next chapter for you. =]

OS.  
x


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter's so short! I apologise for how crappy this turned out. All I can think about is Hetalia and Silent Hill...

Thank you so much to the people who have reviewed previous chapters! I'm so grateful.

* * *

The sheet of paper in front of his was as blank as his mind. For almost an hour, he had sat there, searching for what to write. The fans wanted a new song, something catchy. It was impossible to think of something about a break-up when his thoughts kept drifting back to Kristoph's hands on his waist..

Daryan had been and left, off to buy a new guitar or similar. The blond hadn't been listening to word that the other had said. For some reason, now, the raven haired male's temper didn't frighten him was as though his fear of the other had disappeared, almost as suddenly as he had gained it. He only had a day at most to write this song before their manager rang them up in a rage, a rage which was never quite enough to rival Daryan's. With a quiet chuckle, he guessed that was one reason he needed Daryan around. This didn't mean they had to see each other much at all though, he had avoided the other for quite a long period of time already..

Click.

The front door opened and a frown passed across his features.

Tap,tap,tap.

Someone was heading to his room. Who on earth? Those didn't sound like Daryan's footfalls out there. If it wasn't Daryan, then how had they got into the house? Adjusting the sunglasses which were balanced on top of his head, Klavier made a move towards the door, only for it to open in his face. Barely missing his nose as it swung past.

"Klavier?"

Oh God, not now. He didn't look up. Maybe it had just been wishful thinking? The familiar smell of alcohol filled the air as he attempted to slam the door. A hand blocked it's path.

"I just went to see your brother." the raven-haired male stated, a malicious grin spreading across his face. How on earth had they let him into the prison in that state? No wonder the money off the coffee table was missing. That had meant to go towards a new guitar..

He finally glanced up at the other, his eyes narrowed into slits. Was he lying? The look on his face didn't say much..That same grin, the grimace that Klavier had come to despise so much. During the silence, the blonde turned away with an angered sigh. It was almost as if Daryan was just put on this earth to ruin his life..

As a familiar tune rang out from his pocket, Klavier mouthed a silent 'hallelujah'. The atmosphere in the room was crushing, the guitarrist wasn't even blinking. Excusing himself from the room, he pulled the glowing phone from his pocket before bringing it up to his ear.

That familiar feeling filled his very being as he shakily moved to seat himself on the sofa. Even Daryan strolling past in a hapzard way didn't take his attention away from that husky voice on the phone. It felt like years since he had heard his brother speak so calmly, but his mind felt blank. How could his own brother have such an effect on him?

His fingers moved to the silver chain around his neck as his brother spoke, a warm smile spreading across his lips. Too good to be true. Everything was too good to be true. Where was Daryan, and why wasn't he bothering the singer? Had this call been spurred on by Daryan's visit?

The questions on his mind were answered within a matter of seconds. His brother explained it all, everything Daryan had said and done to get into the cell. Klavier's brows furrowed as the matter of the missing money became apparent. The guards were now a whole lot richer. Why had he done it?

Kristoph stayed silent on that,changing the subject in a matter of seconds. It was almost as if Klavier hadn't spoken at all, his mouth felt numb as he just listened. It was obvious he was still there from his ragged breaths as he tried to maintain his composure. It was easy to sense that Daryan was watching from the other side of the room, watching his every move.

However, the next words to leave his brother's mouth made him squirm uncertainly where he sat. A late night visit? Just what did that mean? That prison, just how lax were the rules? The younger Gavin brother replied with a quiet 'yes', before sinking down in his seat. The call had ended abruptly, most likely they had run out of time. Time. Just how long did he have before he had to set off for the jail? However long it was, his body would tell him it was far too long to wait. A quick journey around the town on his bike would clear his head..

* * *

Bad chapter ending is well..bad.

Once again, please review guys, it makes me happy. =] And happy OS means more writing.  
OS  
x


End file.
